That Summer
by Hiroko-ka
Summary: So, its been several years now, and the Frontier cast are off on holiday! Feelings are exposed, and something completely unforseen and mysterious lurks nearby...
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang. Before the teacher could say anything, all the students in class 2B ran out. As soon as 14 year old Izumi got into the school grounds, she punched the air in triumph,

"YOSHI!! Summer break is HERE!" A couple of girls from the same year noticed her, whispered, and giggled, but Izumi didnt care. Her 5 friends was all she needed! She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Takuya,

"Yeah! This is gonna be awesome!" Izumi turned to face Takuya, and nodded, smiling. 14 year old Kanbara Takuya was a very dear friend, and, although she hated thinking it, someone she liked a whole lot more then a just a friend friend. When they first met in the Digital world, they'd argued alot, but now she found him cute, and kinda good-looking, and funny more then anything. But there were still times when they'd fall out,

"I agree. Although, Im still surprised you guys dragged me into this whole Summer vacation idea.." Came the quiet yet strong voice of 14 year old Minamoto Kouji. Izumi turned. He stood there, hands in pockets, looking content. He was another dear friend, whom, Izumi felt more then friendship before. But she was never gonna tell them. Izumi winked at him,

"You knew you couldnt resist~" Kouji looked away; embarrassed,  
"I had nothing better to do." he said firmly yet embarrassedly.

"IZUMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" Yelled a voice in the distance. It was Junpei, now 15, and running at high-speed. When he reached them, he began panting,

"A-Are you ready f-for this vacation?!" Izumi nodded,

"What do you think?"

"E-Everyone!!" Called 11-year old Tomoki. Despite he was older, and was more mature, he was still cute, and little-brother like to Izumi. They all waved, as Tomoki sprinted over. He seemed more energetic these days. He'd one several sports day races already,

"Tomoki!" Takuya said, high-fiving him,

"Hey Takuya-oniichan!" Izumi held back a small smile. Even though they were older, Tomoki still referred to Takuya like that, 'He's always looked up to him; its so cute!' she said to herself. She then glanced around,

"H-Hey..wheres..?"

"Here." 14 year-old Kouichi said quietly from behind them all. Everyone turned around,

"So, are we ready?" Kouichi said, smiling. Everyone nodded,

"Haaaai!" Kouichi laughed,

"We're still all enthuiastic! Great!" Izumi giggled. Kouichi was like an older brother, who made her laugh alot. Junpei stretched,

"Weell, s'pose we'd better get going, huh?" Everyone nodded,

"So, we head home, pick up our stuff, and meet at the station, right?" Tomoki confirmed. Kouji nodded,

"5:00pm."

"Dont be late now!" Takuya put in. Everyone gave him side-long glances,

"W-What?!" Izumi sighed,

"Great, my parents will give me another lecture..." Everyone looked curious,

"Eh? Why?" Takuya asked. Izumi shrugged,

"'cuz you guys are all...well..guys!" Tomoki looked puzzled, Kouichi nodded understandingly. Takuya and Junpei were blushing, and Kouji was looking at the ground silently,

"I reassured them you guys wouldn't do anything! You're my best friends! They still got worried though..." Takuya grinned,

"Don't worry Izumi! I'll make sure Junpei dosent do anything!"

"H-HEY!! I would never..!!" Everyone, excluding Izumi, gave him suspicious looks. Izumi sighed,

"I know he won't do anything!" Junpei looked completely blissful,

"I-Izumi-chan~~!" Izumi closed her eyes,

"If he were to do anything.." Izumi opened one eye, looking at him, "..I'm a Legendary warrior! He tries anything..!" Junpei looked down,

"Izumi-chan...How..?" Everyone, except Junpei, laughed,

"I'm kidding!" She looked at her watch,

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" As she began to walk away, a couple of girls stared. As she walked past, they called loudly,

"Slut!" Izumi clenched her fist. Junpei snapped out of his "down-ness",

"Hey!! Izumi-chan is not-!" Takuya ran up to them,

"You cant say that! She would never..!!"

"Leave it. Idiots like that aren't worth it." Kouji said loudly, "They have no idea about Izumi, so dont waste your breath." Junpei glared at the girls,

"But still..!" Izumi felt touched, 'Same as ever - my best friends.' Izumi waved a hand,

"Kouji is right, really guys, dont bother." The girls glared at Izumi, as she walked by, smirking at them,

"They just haven't found a life yet." The girls glowered at her,

"Why you..!"

"I'll see you guys later! I've got a while to go!" She began running. Forget those girls, the sun was shining, and she was about to have the best Summer vacation ever! With her best friends! What could be better?!

"..I hope no really cliched lines like "Little did she know.." pop up.." said an ominous voice in the back of her head.

/

Hehe, I did this a while back, and wanted to submit it, but never got round to it. I hope it's in-character, and that everyone likes it! (Lemme know if you think that I've got it outta character tho. ^^; ) See ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Ehehehe, I love putting characters in awkward situations~ -evil grin- So, yeah, really awkward situations. You have been warned. Enjoy~

"OK! I'll be off!" Izumi called, opening the front door, her two stuffed suitcases already making Izumi have second thoughts about the arrangements,

"Wait! What are the driving arrangements? We can-!" A sweatdrop appeared on Izumi's head,

"No no, its ok. We're walking. Remember, its that old beach resort? Its a half an hour walk, it'll be fine!" She smiled. Her dad looked defeated,

"Oh yeah..I forget.." Izumi's mum put a hand on his shoulder, smiling sympathetically,

"She'll be fine, stop worrying. Ive met her friends, they're all good boys." Izumi nodded,

"Thanks mum! Well, as I said, I'll be off! See you in a week!" She waved, and walked out, closing the door behind her.  
10 minutes later, she was outside Takuya's house, knocking on the door. She opened it slowly,

"Um...Excuse me! Is Takuya ready..?" Takuya's mum popped her head round from the kitchen,

"Hi Izumi-chan! Yeah; he's upstairs. He hasnt packed yet." she laughed. Izumi grinned,

"Sounds like Takuya! Um.."

"Head upstairs. Im sure he's decent atleast." She laughed again. Izumi nodded,

"Eheh, I'll just go up there.." she walked catiously up the stairs until she reached Takuya's room. She knocked,

"Takuya..? ..you'd better be decent.." She opened the door. Takuya was rummaging under the bed,

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" came his muffled voice. Izumi giggled,

"Exactly what it sounded like. Now, y'need help under there?"

"N-no- ow! ..so THATS where that got to..." Izumi sighed, 'Its amazing how different he can be at different times. In the Digital world, and all the things he taught us, to losing his phone, and refusing help.' she thought to herself, trying to stop herself from giggling again,

"Oh fine, Im coming down there anyway. See, you got a girl like me to help you pack. I hope you're happy." She bent down, and stuck her head under as well,

"Woah, haven't you got a torch?"

"I didn't need your help.." Takuya said resentfully,

"Aww, dont be like that Takuya..now, what're you looking for?" She pulled herself forward on her stomach. Takuya and her were now squished,

"H-Hey! I can find my mobile myself!"

"Your mobile hm?" Izumi confirmed, sounding sly. Takuya glared at her,

"Ugh..fine. But dont touch that box. Its got alot of fragile stuff in there!" "Fine. Honestly Takuya, how can you lose your mobile phone?" As Izumi rummaged through some stuff at the back, she started remembering the events in the library during their adventures in the Digital World. She suddenly became somewhat self-concious. 'Ah, our shoulders are touching! ..snap outta it Izumi! Takuya is one of your best friends! I doubt he's thinking anything romanti'

"Found it! It was under a stack of books!" Takuya said cheerfully, breaking the silence Izumi had just realised existed. Izumi smiled,

"Phew! Finally! And-!" Something moved, "Ah!" She let out a surprised cry as she saw a large spider crawl along. She rolled onto her side, as did Takuya, so her back was pressed into his chest,

"W-What?!" Takuya asked, startled,

"Theres a big spider over there! How do you sleep with that?!"

"I didnt know it was there!" he replied indignantly, then he said slyly,

"So much for a brave legendary warrior..afraid of spiders.."

"I am not! I was startled, thats all! And anyway, you've got your mobile! Lets get out of here!" That was when it dawned on Izumi that she was leaning against Takuya's chest - and she kinda liked it. Takuya seemed to realise too, as Izumi said quietly,

"Ah.." They rolled away, which was when Izumi also realised Takuya had been holding her hand. She snatched it away,

"You..!"

"Wha..!?"

"What're you two doing under there?" Came Kouji's voice. Quickly as they could, Takuya and Izumi crawled out from under the bed, banging their heads as they went out,

"Ouch!" They both exclaimed, rubbing their heads. Kouji looked at them suspiciously, then held out his hand to Izumi. She looked up, surprised, and got up herself,

"Hehe, remember all those years ago? You ignored my hand, so I'll ignore yours." She sounded slightly triumphant. Kouji rolled his eyes, and smiled,

"Same old huh?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind." Kouji said quickly, looking embarrassed,

"Ahem." Takuya coughed, standing up, "Im just about finished packing. Wheres everyone else?" Kouji shrugged,

"Kouichi will be here in a minute." Takuya nodded, turned to his bed, with his bag, and some clothes scattered about on it, and put his mobile in a small pocket on it. The door opened,

"Hey guys!" Was Junpei's announcement of his prescence. He then saw his 3 friends together,

"I-Izumi-chan..?" Izumi looked curious,

"What?"

"You and just these guys! They didnt do anything to you, did they..?!" Takuya glanced at Izumi, as she glanced at him. They glanced away, blushing. As she did so, she saw Kouji flinch slightly, 'Hm?' she thought,

"No!" Izumi said quickly, "They wouldn't! Honestly Junpei, the way you imply stuff like that.." She grinned evily, "..Sounds like you're the one thinking it.." Junpei looked shocked,

"Izumi-chan! I'd never..!" Izumi laughed,

"Oh relax! Im kidding!" Once again, the door opened,

"Y'know, with all these accusations, I dunno if this trip is gonna be such a good idea.." Kouichi said quietly, closing the door behind him, but he was clearly amused,

"Aw, way to bring down the party!" Junpei said jokingly,

"What party?" asked Tomoki's innocent voice, as he opened the door,

"Yoshi! We're all here!" Takuya said cheefully,

"I s'pose we'd better get going huh?" Kouichi contributed. Kouji nodded,

"Mm..oh great, half an hour of this.." he sighed,

"Is that a bad thing?" Izumi asked innocently,

"Its like being in the Digital world again." Kouji said normally, but everyone knew he was kidding. They went quiet,

"I kinda miss everyone..Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon...Chakumon and Blizzarumon.." Tomoki said sadly. Izumi nodded,

"But as long as we don't forget them..."

"They'll remain with us." Kouji finished,

"Always! I bet they're thinking about us now!"

"But wouldnt that be kinda sad for them..?" Tomoki asked. Junpei shook his head,

"We dont really have any sad memories of them, except our parting. So lets only think of the good memories!" Kouichi nodded,

"I may not have known them for as long as you guys did, but I still miss them..but I'll remember the good memories!" Everyone nodded,

"Takuya! Are you leaving yet?" called Takuya's mum,

"Yeah! C'mon guys!" Takuya motioned for everyone to go downstairs, opened the door, went downstairs with everyone behind him.

They'd been walking for 15 minutes toward the resort, when Tomoki asked,

"Oh, did everyone bring their money?"

"Yeah!" They all replied,

"It sure was expensive though.." Kouichi said,

"But worth it!" Junpei said cheefully, looking starry eyed. Everyone, including Izumi, rolled their eyes, 'I bet I know what he's thinking of.'

"W-What?!" Junpei asked defensively. Tomoki walked quickly over to Izumi, so he was walking beside her,

"I'll protect Izumi-san!" He said cheefully, arms folded behind his head,

"W-WHA?!" Junpei started. Everyone, except Junpei, laughed. 10 minutes later, after loud chattering, they arrived. It was 6:00pm when they arrived at the small resort they were staying in,

"We DO have seperate rooms, right?" Izumi asked, worried at the sight of the beach house. Kouichi nodded,

"I made sure." Izumi smiled,

"Thanks...now! Choosing rooms!" She ran ahead, and opened the first room's door,

"I like this one!" Junpei looked surprised,

"Ah, Izumi-chan! I'll take the one next to you!" He ran after her. Takuya rubbed the back of his head, and Kouji rolled his eyes,

"We oughta choose a room before all the good ones are taken huh?" Takuya suggested, then began running, Kouji right behind him. Tomoki and Kouichi stared blankly at the group wondering around. They looked at each other, and began laughing,

"The rooms are exactly the same!" Tomoki exclaimed. They walked over, relaxed, not bothering to tell the others. Eventually, after figuring this bit of info out, the rooms were chosen. At the end was Junpei (Much to his dissapointment) then it was Tomoki, then it was Takuya, then it was Izumi, then it was Kouji, and Kouichi was at the other end. It was still bright, and very hot. Everyone was leaning over the balcony, watching all the figures playing in the water,

"Theres no point in going now huh?" Kouichi said, longingly, "I dont remember the last time I went to the ocean.." Takuya jumped up onto the balcony, putting one hand onto one of the posts holding up the building,

"Well, then why not go now?" Everyone looked surprised, except for Izumi. She jumped up, trying to balance,

"I agree-!" She slipped, "Wah!"

"Izumi!" Quick as a flash, Kouji reached over, and grabbed Izumi's hand,

"Careful!" Izumi regained her balance,

"Thanks.." She realised she was still clutching his hand, and let go, "Oh.." Kouji put his hand back into his pocket, looking away, embarrassed,

"Hmph." Izumi smiled,

"Whose still the same?"

"Huh-?"

"Izumi-chan! Be careful or you might slip again!" Junpei said, worriedly,

"Dont worry! I'll be fine!"

"Well? Shall we go?" Takuya asked. Kouichi, Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki nodded. Kouji didnt make any means of objection,

"Shouldnt we change first?" Izumi asked,

"I s'pose.." Takuya said thoughtfully,

"What're you thinking?!" She snapped,

"W-Wha?! Nothing! Jeez, Junpeis' the one who would-!"

"Stop calling me a pervert!" Junpei said indignantly,

"Um..shall we stop this and get changed?" Tomoki said quietly, "I'll go on ahead." He turned, and went to his room. Izumi jumped back down,

"I agree with Tomoki." She went into her room, closed the door, and breathed out,

"Maybe mum and dad were..no! They're my best friends! Not a bunch of perverts! Not even Junpei!" She whispered to herself. She walked over to her bed, where she'd dumped her bags, and went through the swimming costumes she'd packed. As she did so, she giggled,

"This is like the time at the Toucanmon's resort.." She sighed, feeling nostalgic, 'I really do miss the Digital world...' After 10 minutes, she heard knocking at the door,

"You ready? Everyone sent me to see what was taking you so long."

"Eh? Kouji? Oh, Ive finally chosen the swimming costume I want to wear! I'll be there in a minute! You guys can wait, right?" She heard Kouji sigh,

"Yeah, I s'pose." he said, with an air of amusement,

"Well, I'll see you there."

"Mm." Silence ensued as Izumi got changed. She'd chosen a one-piece dark purple swimming costume. 2 minutes later, she was finally ready,

"My debut!" she joked to herself. As she walked over to the door and put her hand on the handle, she heard a rustling from the back of the room. She turned, and glimpsed a shadow move in the corner of her eye,

"Whose there?!" She called. Another knock,

"Izumi? Whats going on?"

"Eh? You again Kouji?" Kouji paused,

"..yeah. Whats going on in there?" Izumi opened the door. He was wearing plain dark blue swimming trunks, and had a slightly toned chest, and didnt have his hat on for once. Izumi was speechless for a few seconds,

"..theres something in there! Well..I think..I saw a shadow move and..." Kouji walked past her, and into her room,

"Where?" Izumi pointed to the back of the room, near her bed,

"Over there.." Kouji walked to the side of her bed, and ducked down, "Dont touch my stuff!" she put in quickly. Kouji ignored that,

"I can't see anything.." Izumi walked over to the corner of the room, and stood there, looking suspicious for a second, then shook her head,

"Oh well, my imagination I guess, I'll race you to the others!" Kouji stood up, hands in pockets, 'Yeah, his trunks WOULD have pockets now, wouldnt they?' Izumi thought, amused,

"You expect me to race you?" Izumi walked slowly up to him,

"Its not an expectation..its a demand!" she said slyly, poking his forehead. Kouji looked embarrassed, and walked toward the door, and outside silently,

"Aw, c'mon Kouji! Please?" He looked at the floor, then turned and began running,

"Hmph." was all he said. Izumi punched the air,

"Yay!" She ran after him, but wasn't quite able to catch up,

"Grr...Why are we racing?" she called,

"You asked for it, didnt you?" Kouji called back. A minute later, they'd arrived at the shore, both bent over, panting, "That..was a tie.." Izumi said breathlessly,

"W-Wha..t? No way...I won..." Kouji said, despite his panting, determinedly,

"Ooiii! You guys! Get in here! The waters' warm!" Takuya called from a distance,

"We're gonna have a water fight, and we were waiting for you guys so we can pick teams!" Junpei waved his hands,

"Izumi-chan! I'll be on your side, ok?" Kouji and Izumi stood up,

"If you must!" Izumi called back,

"..We'd better head over there huh?" Kouji asked. Izumi giggled,

"Yeah, probaly.." They waded through the water. Several times, they both fell, as the others watched on; laughing,

"Oooiii! Its not funny!" Izumi yelled, as Kouji almost slipped for the second time. Izumi grabbed his hand. When he regained his balance, he let go quickly, and continued wading through the water, not looking at her. Izumi smiled,

"Its pay back for earlier." she said quietly,

"What?" Kouji asked, not turning to her,

"Nothing~!" Izumi said cheekily. Kouji groaned,

"Whatever.."

"I know you want to know.."

"I don't." Kouji said shortly,

"You're mean." Izumi said, putting her hands on her hips. She smiled evily to herself as she bent down, and splashed alot of water over Kouji. Kouji stopped,

"You.." he said darkly,

"Starting already? Thats not fair!" Tomoki yelled,

"Ehehe..." Izumi began, as Kouji turned around,

"...are finished." he kicked up alot of water over Izumi, and then ran through it, this time without tripping, and ran up to everyone. He said something and they all laughed, except for Junpei,

"Izumi-chan! They're planning to target you! But dont worry, I'll protect-!" It was too late. Everyone had already begun they attack as they picked up a couple of buckets that were left in the water, and throwing water at Izumi,

"Kyaaaa!" she yelled, "You guys are so dead once I'm finished with you!!" The water was now at her hips, so she decided it was possible to swim in, as she ducked under, grabbing the nearest pair of legs she could make out - which happened to be Takuya, and pulling him down, stealing his bucket as he fell. Takuya stood up immediately,

"Hey! That was a dirty move Izumi!"

"And ganging up on me wasn't?" She shot back. Junpei arrived,

"Izumi-chan! I'll help you!" He started throwing water over everyone near-by, which resulted in him becoming thorroughly drenched. Izumi chucked a load of water over Kouji's head via the bucket, whilst he was distracted. He turned immediately,

"Wha?! Ah! Izumi..! You are seriously finished now, you hear me?!"

"Haha! I doubt tha-!" Kouichi appeared behind her, seemingly out of nowhere, and dumped a massive amount of water over her head, considering he had the largest bucket,

"Ahh! Hey! Thats a dirty trick!" Takuya and Kouji laughed,

"Then what was earlier?" Takuya asked slyly, "And anyway - woah!" Takuya fell down again. Tomoki jumped up,

"Its not fair its all of us against Izumi-san! Im joining her and Junpei!" He swam over to Izumi, and stood by her side. They high-fived,

"Haha! Thanks Tomoki! Actaully..speaking of Junpei, where is he..?"

"Right here!" Junpei said triumphantly, holding yet another bucket, and throwing masses over Kouichi, "This is for Izumi-chan!" Among the confusion, Izumi went underwater again, and swam toward Kouji's feet, grabbed them, and pulled him earlier. Standing up, she punched the air triumphantly,

"Yatta! I win again Kouji-! Kya!" Kouji had pulled her over by her feet, and Izumi fell down,

"You were saying?" Kouji asked, grinning evily. Junpei was now throwing water over Takuya, Tomoki and Kouichi were also engaged in battle. Izumi stood up quickly, and threw more water at Kouji,

"Hmph!" Kouji hooked a foot round Izumi's and pulled her down,

"Not again!" she called, falling down again. Except, this time, there was a twist. She landed squarely on top of Kouji, "Oww.." she then realised the awkward postion her and Kouji were in. She was lying on his chest, Kouji with an arm around her. Izumi looked up into Kouji's surprised, and slightly blushing face,

"Ah..!"

"Uh.."

"I-Izumi-chan?!" They both turned their heads to see everyone looking at them. Kouji and Izumi parted immediately,

"I fell!" Izumi shouted defensively,

"No-ones saying anything.." Kouichi said, grinning a little. Takuya looked away, and into the sky,

"Its starting to get dark now, huh? Wonder what time it is.." he sounded annoyed to Izumi. Kouji stood up, still blushing a little,

"Yeah, and I'm tired. See you guys in the morning." Hands in his pockets, he made his way toward the shore, and to their accommodations. Kouichi rubbed the back of his head,

"Me too...I think we won. Anyway, see you guys." He turned, and ran over to his brother. Tomoki yawned,

"Aww, do we really have to? Its summer! Can we tell ghost stories?" (Note: In Japan, ghost stories are normally told in Summer) Takuya nodded, looking normal again,

"Yeah! I think that'd be fun!" Junpei raised his hand,

"I agree!" he gave Izumi a side-long glance,

"If you get scared Izumi-chan, I'll hold your hand."

"No." Izumi said shortly and sweetly,

"Izumi-chaaan..." Junpei said, looking dejected. Takuya and Tomoki laughed,

"well, let's go!" Takuya said,

"We'll ask Kouji and Kouichi in a minute, ne Takuya-niichan?" Takuya nodded. Izumi smiled, walking behind them. Takuya turned his head,

"We really did win though Izumi.." Izumi folded her arms,

"You wish. You came tumbling down easily."

"Hmph. Kouji got you pretty.." he trailed off,

"Hm?" Izumi asked,

"Dosen't matter." Takuya said embarrassedly, turning his head back round. Izumi felt her cheeks flush a little, 'Why do do I still feel this way?!' she asked herself, annoyed. Junpei scratched the back of his head,

"Hey, you guys..is it just me, or does it feel cold? Really cold?" As soon as Junpei said that, Izumi felt a massive chill,

"Brr...you're right!" Takuya and Tomoki looked into the sky, Tomoki wrapping his arms around himself,

"Y-Yeah..." A sudden gust of wind suddenly came out of nowhere,

"Yow!" Takuya yelped, rubbing his arm,

"What?" They all stopped, and crowded round Takuya. His arm had a scratch that had began to bleed,

"It was...a small icicle..or something..." Tomoki closed his eyes,

"Ice...I..dont detect any..." he said slowly, opening his eyes,

"But we're not Digimon anymore, how can you..?" Junpei asked, surprised,

"We are." Takuya said simply, rubbing his arm, "It'll never leave us. I believe Tomoki."

"Ah..hm..maybe.." Junpei closed his eyes and waited for a few minutes, "..ah!!" He opened his eyes,

"I-I think..! I think there's a thunder storm heading this way!" They all looked at him, surprised,

"What?!"

"B-But its Summer! A thunder storm?" Tomoki exclaimed. Izumi held up a finger,

"Yeah but you can get "tropical thunder storms" Y'know how hot a rainforest it, and yet they get them.."

"I s'pose.." Tomoki said glumly,

"Wow..Izumi-chan, you're really smart!" Junpei said in awe, then he paused and looked at Tomoki, "Ah, dont worry, we'll still have our Ghost stories! ..not scared at all are we Tomoki?" he said jokingly, and they resumed wading through the water, back to their rooms,

"N-No! im not scared of anything like that!" he said quickly,

"Relax, I was kidding!" Junpei waved his hands. When they arrived, Takuya waved a hand,

"Everyone! Head into my room! I'll go get Kouji and Kouichi." Junpei and Tomoki walked into Takuya's room, Izumi right behind them. She paused at the doorway, and glanced over at Takuya, who was just about to knock on Kouji's door. He paused, and looked at her,

"W-What?" Izumi shook her head,

"Nothing!" she said quickly, and walked into his room,

"You dont have to say it like that..." he said quietly, knocking on Kouji's door. Izumi poked her head round,

"Say it like what?"

"I didnt say anything!" Takuya said indignantly,

"Eh...? Yeah you did! I heard you!" Takuya shook his head,

"It's your imagination!" he said persistantly,

"..hmph!" was Izumi's response, and she went inside again. Takuya sighed, then knocked again,

"Kouji? Kouji? Do you wanna join in with our ghost stories?" No reply,

"Kouji? You cant be asleep already! ...forget it!" He turned, and walked to the next door - Kouichi's "Kouichi? You wanna join in with our ghost stories?" The door opened slowly. Kouichi looked thoughtful, then smiled and nodded,

"Sure."

"Yeah! C'mon then!" Kouichi paused,

"Is Kouji joining us?" Kouichi asked. Takuya looked at Kouji's door,

"No..he wouldnt answer when I knocked on the door..I think he's asleep but...it dosent seem right."

"I'll check on him.."

"Well..ok, but it would be fun if you'd join in.." Kouichi shook his head,

"Dont worry about it-"

"Yeah but...well, this'll be fun! C'mon!" Kouichi looked at Kouichi's door again,

"Um..uh.." Takuya scratched the back of his head,

"Well..Ok...if he decides to come.." a big grin spread across Takuya's face, "Hopefully it'll be in the middle of a really creepy part, so knock slowly and deliberately, ok?" A sweat drop appeared on Kouichi's head as he nodded,

"O..kay..See ya." He walked to Kouji's door and knocked,

"Kouji? You there?" No answer. "..Im opening the door.." he opened it and went in. Takuya shrugged, and went back into his own room. Junpei was sat on the floor, as was Tomoki, talking. Izumi was sitting on Takuya's bed, also engaged in the conversation. Takuya walked over and sat down next to Izumi. He put his hands in the air, as he announced,

"The summer creepy stories are about to begin! The time now isss..8:00! We'll begin in 5 minutes! Tell your creepy stories, and hope yours gets voted the best!" Everyone laughed.

/

So, did y'all like it? I had this written aaaaaaaaaaaaaages ago (Like months! :O ). I dunno about in-character-ness since I havent watched Frontier in awhile. But I hope y'all like it :) See ya~


End file.
